


Pinned

by Aelfay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay
Summary: You like it,V said, low and dangerous in his ear, and Eddie's stomach jolted.When you aren't the one in charge.





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/gifts).



> A stocking stuffer for rosskl. Happy belated Christmas!

The first time had been a bit of fumbling in the shower, nothing special, just fumbling to get the blood off. Adrenaline had left them hard and wanting, and Eddie took over, knowing what to do. V had spent most of it writhing in a mixture of confusion, lust, and pleasure, gasping as their shared body jolted and made a mess of the shower wall. 

The second time had been experimentation; now that V knew what their body could do, he wanted to find out how to make it happen, and Eddie was left gasping and giggling and swearing in turns as the symbiote explored. 

"No, oh, that's my  _knee_ , stop, that's my kneecap, it doesn't - fuck - AH THAT'S MY FOOT THAT'S TICKLI - he he he he - stop stop, no, ah, that's not sexy at all, I'm not into feet -"

_**The internet says feet can be erotic, Eddie.** _

"Well not our feet, okay? Haaaah. Okay. Why not start in the normal places, yeah?"

Venom's face formed, pulling itself out of Eddie's chest to peer down at him.  _ **What are the normal places?**_

"Didn't you see online?"

 _ **They are all different,**_ V said, eyes narrowing.  ** _Which is why we are exploring._**

"Could just ask."

 _ **Boring, Eddie.**_ V's form dissipated back into his chest, and the next flicks were in the crease of Eddie's thighs, making him laugh and moan simultaneously, which was new.

The third time, Venom had him gasping, face down in the bed, face mashed into a pillow as his eyes stared sightlessly at the wall, ass arched up as V discovered their prostate.

By time number four, Eddie figured they were on the same page, and he was pretty much right; it was incredible, V and himself both familiar with their body and how to enjoy it. 

So the fifth time came as a surprise. Eddie was sleeping, tired after a day of riding through the docks and interviewing people who didn't want to be interviewed. The sudden hands on his wrists made him jolt as they pinned him to the mattress, a heavy weight settling on his back, and he woke with a gasp, trying to thrash instinctually at an unknown threat. 

When he realised it was V, the thrashing became less terrified and more furious. "V! For love of fuck, what the hell," he gasped, heart still racing, pissed because his wrists hadn't moved an inch despite his efforts. A tendril wrapped around his waist, and then two around his ankles, forcing him still. 

Eddie could feel his heartbeat, he realised, and let his head fall back into the pillow, gasping through the adrenaline, irritated as hell, and then felt two tendrils sneak around his chest and wrench at his nipples without warning. 

He stopped fighting instantly, mind going a flat white for a startlingly clear moment. The moan that left his lips was shock and arousal all at once, his body going from zero to one-hundred in the time it took for him to take his next breath. 

 _ **You like it,**_ V said, low and dangerous in his ear, and Eddie's stomach jolted.  _ **When you aren't the one in charge.**_

"I -" Eddie began to protest, but V cut him off, voice accusing. 

 _ **We can see it, Eddie. You were going to keep it to yourself, but I know everything you know, and I know what you want.**_ Tendrils of the symbiote curled around his body, touching every spot V knew was sensitive, teasing in their gentleness. Eddie would have writhed if he wasn't so thoroughly pinned. Instead, his only outlet was the broken moan that tore itself from his throat as his mind flashed through fantasies that he normally kept buried deep. He hadn't expected to find anyone he trusted enough to ask. 

 _ **You trust us, Eddie; trust us to know the limits.**_ V's voice was wry and somehow filthy. A slick tongue stroked behind Eddie's ear, a spot that always made his stomach do flips and his limbs quake. He sucked another breath as V purred,  _ **You do not have to ask us, Eddie. We already know.**_

"Then get. The fuck. On with it," Eddie managed to gasp, and Venom's low chuckle shuddered against him as the symbiote wrenched his legs apart, new tendrils immediately exploring his inner thighs, over his ass and nudging at his balls. 

 ** _Already so full,_** V taunted, which Eddie found rather unfair; of course he was aching. There was stimulation everywhere, and he couldn't pull away; his nipples stung from the twisting and flicking that hadn't stopped, his limbs feeling tight from the tension V kept on them, holding them away and out so that Eddie felt it in his shoulders and hips. The sensitive spot behind his knee (it turned out knees were erotic if symbiotes were curious enough) was being sucked on, somehow, Eddie didn't even  _know_ how that was happening, and the back of his neck was definitely pink from kisses and tongue and the scrape of sharp teeth.

Something - tentacle - tendril - hand? he didn't know, and didn't care - was kneading his ass, pulling him apart and making him shudder at the sudden chill, and then warm -wet - _oh fuck_  was sliding up the crease. Eddie swore, mind swirling with something like embarrassment, something like humiliation, but neither, the needy chant of  _more more more_ thudding through his brain and turning them both into arousal instead, cock twitching. 

 ** _You were made for this,_** V told him, as his tongue curled over and around and over and around, slowly making Eddie lose his ever-motherfucking-mind,  _ **were made to be looked at and seen and explored. Naked and exposed.**_

Oh, did Eddie feel exposed. He was vulnerable, completely unable to move, naked, with an  _oh-fuck-yes_ alien tongue up his ass. If he managed to think anything aside from the pleasure-fugue that was quickly taking over, it was to envision the sight of them: Eddie splayed out on his bed, covered in lines of shimmering black like a dark Kintsugi art piece, held open for anyone to see. He had no control over his expression, lips trembling between shocked desperate swear words, and he would have pressed his face into the pillow, except Venom's teeth were now on his vertebra as he scraped down Eddie's cervical spine, which should  _not_  have felt good enough to make Eddie's fingers tingle at the tips. And then V flicked at his prostate.

 _ **I didn't know we could make that noise,**_ V commented, as simply as though it were the time of day, and Eddie let out a strangled laugh before making the same sound again and trying to writhe down on the tendril in his ass, but he couldn't. He was well and truly pinned, which made his cock surge: lust, humiliation, helplessness, trust, all culminated in confused, blissful arousal. 

"Please - fuck. For the love of - fuck, fuck, fuck -"

 ** _Getting to that, Eddie,_** V told him, and the sudden rock of the tendril inside him made Eddie yelp and then moan as it withdrew for the next surge. He couldn't rock up to meet it, meaning Eddie had to wait for each thrust as it came, every pause in-between making the tension in his body twist itself tighter. Something pulled his hair, wrenching his head back, making it impossible for him to muffle himself in the pillow. 

He knew the headboard was in front of him, but he'd be damned if he could see a single grain of the wood, sight swirling as everything spun internal, on the way his body trembled and shook and tried to heave, failing as Venom kept him held tight. It just made everything  _more_ ; more sensitive, more pleasurable, more vulnerable, more intense. 

Venom's voice was a low hiss, and some dazed part of Eddie's brain recognised  _pleasure_ and preened.  ** _Yes,_  **he said,  _ **yes. We are**_ **more _together, Eddie, and you will feel it, you cannot get away._** The words were accompanied by a  _twist_ deep inside Eddie, somewhere he didn't even know the name of, and then he was crashing, burning, held tight and crumbling apart. 

When it was over he had tear-streaks down his face, and he blinked as he realised they were only getting wetter as they were lapped up by a purring symbiote.  _ **Humans release hormones with these. They taste good,**_ V told him, and Eddie stared at the ceiling, unsure of when he'd been turned over and not caring one bit. 

"'mma m'ke you a d'l," he finally mumbled, every part of his body feeling like he was standing slightly too close to a fire after a long day in the snow, the tension relaxing and leaving him pleasantly sore all over in a burning sort of way. He could feel the symbiote perk up when the weight on his chest shifted, and he mumbled, "You c'n have all the tears you like, but 'nly if you don't do that b'fore early work days." 

Venom's low chuckle left Eddie smiling even though he had the feeling the symbiote didn't give a flying fuck about early work days. Instead, the duvet was pulled up around their chin.  _ **Go to sleep, Eddie.**_


End file.
